<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oil &amp; Water by Naveri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947576">Oil &amp; Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri'>Naveri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, Eclipse is forming, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Humor, Kieran gets beat up, Kieran's Burberry Shirt is ripped to shreds, Kissing, Kym is impulsive, Kym's Jokes are bad, Kywi, Raging Will, Sprinkles of Kywi SPICE, Will finds out Kiki is the PH, argument, cold winter nights, will does too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes the mistake of following Kym to Kieran's cave one night and finding out that his co-worker is a mass murderer, his best friends betrayed him and broke his trust, and the city is going to blow up.</p><p>How does he cope with this? He doesn't.</p><p>Two in one! Angstober Prompts "Rage" and "Argument"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair &amp; Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes &amp; Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oil &amp; Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't mean for this to get long, but oh well. If you're not aware, I don't really edit or go through my angst one-shots. Sorry if there are any errors.</p><p>NOTE: This is a prequel to my other fic "You're Gonna Carry That Weight."</p><p>You do not need to read it before this, it's just some backstory and the lead up to how Eclipse forms!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It begins with a taunt. Not by her, of course. Kieran and her have gotten past their differences. Their banter. Their savage remarks. <em> For now. </em> This was something she knew would happen. Just not so...abruptly. She could say thoughts were revolving through her best friend beside her as well. Kym, The smaller of the crew, watching on in interest while chomping down on a watermelon. Kym had known about them for a while, <em> about Lune. </em> She had also pieced together the puzzle pieces to deduct that Kieran is the Purple Hyacinth. She was smart. So damn smart. However, it was just today that Lauren’s childhood friend, William got roped into their misfit band. He followed Kym on this particularly unlucky night. She wandered into Kieran’s cave none the wiser for a meeting with them about the upcoming <em> issues </em> concerning the bomb.</p><p>To say it was awkward, was an understatement. At first, Will was embarrassed, and thought something else entirely. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or disgusted by a potential fetish he may have come across in his friends. Considering their compromised position. Kieran was straddling Lauren while a knife was at her throat and Kym was cheering for Lauren to kick him in the balls, as if nothing strange was occurring. All heads shot to Will at the sound of a gasp. He was exhausted from the trek there, jacket half off his arms which ended up slipping to the floor the longer he stared on at them with a gaping mouth. His hair a messy whimsical of blonde plastered to his cheeks and wet forehead. </p><p> </p><p>     “Wha---”</p><p> </p><p>First came the fury flaming up on Will’s face. Something Lauren was not accustomed to. No one was. Then came the bull stride; which was terrifying. Will could make himself look pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. Like right now. When he charged toward Kieran on blind rage, the assassin instantly dropped the knife and got to his feet, arms up in surrender. </p><p> </p><p>     “Will! Um, so nice to see y---”</p><p> </p><p>Words cut short, hand flying out to grab for the assassin’s loose buttoned down shirt. Kieran stumbled backward, Will pushing him forward until he leered over the man. </p><p> </p><p>     “What the fuck are you doing with Lauren and Kym?” </p><p> </p><p>Watermelon forgotten, Kym tried to reach out. “Will, calm down! We’re just training!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kieran was still backing up, hands in the air while looking sheepishly at Will. He stumbled back too far, foot reaching the water's edge and tumbling back with a huge splash. Will fell forward with him, hand gripped tightly to his shirt and blinded with anger. Kym let out a laugh, Lauren giving her a ‘seriously?’ look. Now they were in the water, Will screaming at him while Kieran attempted to calm him down. The dark-haired man whined.</p><p> </p><p>     “Let go of me first! Damn it, now my nice shirt is soaked thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>     "I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR SHIRT!”</p><p> </p><p>The taunt came next. The spark. Kieran was taunting Will. <em> Did he want to get punched? </em> The very question on the tip of her tongue was answered, Will slamming a fist into Kieran’s face, who in turn laughed like a maniac. Will was disgruntled and confused. He let go of him, pushing him back into the water while trying to climb out. Kieran grabbed for his leg, pulling him back in. Another round of taunts and punches began. Will snarled. Kieran cackled.</p><p> </p><p>     “How dare you try to hurt Lauren!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Actually, she hurts me--ow!”</p><p> </p><p>Another smack to his face from Will’s fist had him flying back. Kieran now drenched and waist deep in water, slammed into the liquid surface and sank. He breached the top, slinging his hair back to look at Will. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’d never hurt her!”</p><p> </p><p>Will raised his leg from the water, kicking him in the chest. Kieran only half attempted to block it. </p><p> </p><p>Lauren cringed, thinking back on the past. <em> Hurt me!? Pfft if only Will knew. He'd be dead. </em>Kym spoke up over the loud splashing. </p><p> </p><p>     “Is this what guys do, normally?” </p><p> </p><p>     “Stupid ones.”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Kieran’s shirt was practically ripped up. So much for that. She knew it was expensive. He only bought expensive clothing. An obsession of his she learned early on in their adventures together. His arms were outstretched, breathing erratic and the quip on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>     “Come on! Is that all you got? Is this the best the APD has? YOU’RE WEAK!”</p><p> </p><p>Will wasn’t rational, flinging forward. They began their watery dance, arms shooting out, evading and ducking. Blocking and spinning. Kym spoke up louder again. </p><p> </p><p>     “Are they having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Stupid fun.”</p><p> </p><p>At least Kieran was getting a good beating. He deserved it. Too bad it wasn’t from her. It seemed to go on forever, the two fueled with testosterone and beating each other up in the water.</p><p> </p><p>     “This is kind of hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kym just had to say it. Lauren spit out her water she was drinking, fits of coughing leading into her attempt at breathing.</p><p> </p><p>     “Maybe for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Things finally started to simmer down when the two of them were out of breath and practically drowning in the water. They both pushed away from each other’s grip and sloshed to the edge. Will, shirt completely torn and falling off his built frame, heaved himself up. Kym watched with extreme interest, slurping on her drink. Kieran did a head whip, hair tossing back to flip his dark locks out of his face and releasing an exuberant sigh. He stayed in the water, arms hanging onto the edge while he tried to catch his breath. Lauren's attempt of keeping her eyes off him were failing; that hair flip did things to her and she hated every bit of that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>     “Come on, dry up you idiots.” </p><p> </p><p>Kym quipped, throwing some towels she randomly found down at their feet (and head). Kieran groaned, his biceps flexing as he pushed himself up out of the water. His shirt, <em> his very expensive </em> shirt was floating in the water, ripped to shreds. Kym wiggled her eyebrows at Lauren at the sight. She gave her best friend a dramatic eye roll. In another scenario, they’d look like two totally capable professional swimmers. Minus the fact that they were wearing pants. </p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat of any water, Will dried off his face and proceeded to walk over to Kieran. “I’m sorry, I lost control.” </p><p> </p><p>Kym chimed in. “About time.”</p><p> </p><p>He shot her a glare, his hand now in the air presented to Kieran. The assassin flipped the towel over his shoulder, hair loose and hanging over his shoulders now, dripping wet and sculpting his muscles for all to see. </p><p> </p><p>     “You don’t have to apologize to him, Will.” This time it was Lauren chiming in.</p><p> </p><p>Kieran shot her a glare, hand about to grip for Will’s. Kym hopped onto a chair, extending her arms like a showman.</p><p> </p><p>     “LAUREN AND KIERAN ARE LUNE!”</p><p> </p><p>She yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing off the walls. Everyone froze on the spot. Will’s arm fell to his side. Then he started laughing. “I’m not falling for that.” No one else was laughing and awkwardly he stopped, choking out a nervous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>     “Uh. Wait...you can’t be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>     “We’re Lune, Will.” Lauren rubbed her arm, turning away from her childhood friend. This time a taunt wasn’t necessary. Will’s fist came up fast and slammed into Kieran’s cheek, sending him spiraling to the cave floor with a loud thump. The agonizing whine from the assassin was heard over the conversation as the three started bickering about trust and honesty. </p><p> </p><p>     “How could you hide this from me! Both of you! Going against the law, your job, and your friends. Working with the enemy. Working with scummy Phantom Scythe!? He’s some kind of spy in the Precinct, and you’re okay with this!?” </p><p> </p><p>     “There’s more to it than that, just calm down!” The red-haired fury was about to rip the locks from her head. Kieran stumbled up, since no one was going to help his pathetic ass. His hand cupping his messed up cheek. </p><p> </p><p>     “HE’S THE PURPLE HYACINTH!” Kym, still on the chair, spread her arms wide and yelled out. She wanted Will to get over this raging inferno of a hill, but she also liked this side of him, this free and ravenous side. Kym was indecisive, she liked all sides of Will. But this was new. Therefore it was invigorating. She had been trying to get it out since the beginning of her days at the Precinct. </p><p> </p><p>Again the silence gnawed at them. Hell freezing over and blazing fury riding through Will. His arm shot out, pulling for his gun and cocking it back. Both fingers laid upon the trigger. It’s directive targeted Kieran, a dull expression on the assassin. He was so used to a gun pointed at his head, now by everyone in this cave. Will’s savage expression shot between Kym and Lauren. </p><p> </p><p>     “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? You risked EVERYTHING! Do you have any idea what you’re doing? Associating with a MONSTER like him!? YOU WILL GO TO PRISON FOR LIFE IF YOU ARE CAUGHT, IF HE DOESN’T KILL YOU FIRST! ARE YOU MAD!?” </p><p> </p><p>Will stepped closer, Kieran unmoving. The gun now kissing his forehead. Kieran stilled at the word Will spewed, Lauren giving him a quick glance just to check his expression. She watched his throat bob, brows in contemplation on whether to speak. To think he was more terrified of a word, over the threat of a loaded gun.</p><p> </p><p>     “I should turn you all in. I really should. You are all insane. Joining forces with a murderer, the infamous killer.” Now his sharp glare was set on Kieran, who donned the mask. Hiding away his fears and emotions. He spoke with a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>     “You can turn <em> me </em> in after we finish our work. We have a city to save and bombs to disarm. So, if you could kindly fuck off or be useful, that’d be great.” </p><p> </p><p>Will had begun to malfunction, standing there in astonishment. The gun shook, his arms giving out. Kym dropped from the chair, guilt written on her expression. She spoke his name several times, be he didn’t budge. He didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>     “I think we broke him.”</p><p> </p><p>Smacking her head, Lauren walked over to Will, her hands hovering gently toward the gun. She shot her head toward Kym. “You overloaded him with all this information in a span of five minutes. What did you expect?” She went back to focusing on Will, fingers slowly gripping for the top of the gun. Kieran’s eyes watched her intently.</p><p> </p><p>     “Will, it’s okay. Put the gun down, no one has to get hurt. It’s okay. We’ve made our choices.” His eyes clouded with anger. He couldn’t let up his burning stare on Kieran. When the gun was lowered by Lauren, he gazed her way. Never had she witnessed Will this way. Painful betrayal passing between them. </p><p> </p><p>     “I know it’s a lot to take in, but please try to understand that what we are doing is far more important than working together with...<em> him. </em>We can only deal with so many things at a time. We could really use your help, Will. I understand if you don’t want to risk it, but please keep this to yourself."</p><p> </p><p>     “She’s right, Will. Put the gun away. We can work this out together.” Kym moved closer, but Will stepped away. The gun safely being placed into his holster. He stepped around them, grabbing for his jacket on the ground and roughly putting it on. He gave one look back, specifically toward Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>     “You know. I could understand why you chose to do this. You think, maybe you’ll find something after all your endless digging? Going as far as to team up with <em> this </em> murderer to find anything on your parents. On <em> Dylan. </em> But at the end of it all, it won’t be worth it. And none of them would have wanted this.” </p><p> </p><p>Lauren’s face contorted. Her hands tightening, anger shooting through her spine. “That--” He ignored her, turning to Kym. “But <em> you. </em>I just don’t get it.” Betrayal seeped through him, pain riddled over his brows and his eyes, now a glossy sky blue. He struggled with his next words.</p><p> </p><p>     “I---I need time to think.”</p><p> </p><p>They let him go. Watching his figure vanish from the exit. Lauren placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder, a look of reassurance. <em> Go after him. </em>Kym nodded and took off, sprinting out of the cave.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>     She raced through the woods. It seems like she wasn’t the only one running. He must be furious. By time she found him, he was walking with his head down, trudging on the sidewalk back to the 11th Precinct. She shouts after him but her words are deaf upon his ears. </p><p> </p><p>     “WILL! Stop! Slow down! I’m sorry! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she caught up and grabbed for his wrist to make him stop. He brushed her hand away, beginning to stomp forward and his legs picking up speed. Kym got the idea, instead following behind him. The silence of their steps kept her mind from melting away into all the things she wanted to say. She watched the sprinkles of snow floating to the pavement, melting into it and dispersing. If she closed her eyes long enough, all the painful memories would do just the same. It would consume her. <em> Could I really tell him? </em>Kym’s head slammed into his back. They were at his doorstep. Will sighed, turning to look at her. Kym was never one to show defeat, but here she was slumped and sluggish. Hair wet from the snow piling down as the night grew dark.</p><p> </p><p>     “Why are you still following me?” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him that look. That damn puppy dog eye look. He sighed, sliding on his wet heels and unlocking his door. He pushed it open, giving one look at Kym. Her eyes brightened and a perky little smile formed. Once inside, they discarded their coats, Kym throwing hers down on the couch and for once being polite. She stood there by the couch, fiddling with a button on her shirt that was loose while she waited for him to speak. When he didn’t she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>     “I really am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Which part, exactly? Because there is a lot to be sorry about. You only followed me to make sure I wouldn’t go turn you in. Is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to be angry, but she flashed him a sign that she was. It hit a nerve. </p><p> </p><p>     “It’s much bigger than being just about me, and you know that. I’ve already accepted any consequences, you know me.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Have you Kym? Have you really accepted them!?” </p><p> </p><p>The two begin their quiet staring contest. Neither budging from their rooted spots. Will scoffs, finally breaking the contest. “I can see Lauren’s reasoning. She’s reckless, stuck in the past. She’s tired of not getting answers. But you, Kym. I--really why risk yourself? Everything. For your best friend who has chosen her past over her present and future, with the Purple Hyacinth no less.”</p><p> </p><p>She gripped the couch, resisting the urge to snap. “I don’t want anyone else to die, Williame! I can’t bear to see more people suffer by the hands of the PS. No more bombs. No more loss!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence, Will seething, his hands now fists. “That isn’t your job, Kym! You’re not responsible for that. Your logic makes no sense! Yet, you chose to join up with a Phantom Scythe member, the Purple Hyacinth! What were you thinking!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because my job has me stuck in one place. Being useless, and if I hadn’t known about the bomb from them it would’ve been too late! We’d just leave it up to Lauren and Kieran to bear the weight? Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer. She didn’t move. She wasn’t going to show him she was affected by his outburst. He was whispering now. “You didn't join because of the bomb. You found out about them before that didn't you? You joined their misfit band. Regardless.”</p><p> </p><p>Kym yelled for her mind not to stutter, but it came out anyway. “I ...yeah because at least they're doing something. I will support them.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw the raw emotion flicker in his blue orbs. “You joined because of Kieran. You like him. Lauren and him aren’t dating, that much is obvious. It’s just a cover. You however...you pardon his crimes because your feelings get in the way of the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>     “How dare you throw me to that level. How dare you be so fucking dense! You’re a fool, Will. Maybe some of us also have a past they need to let go of and leave behind but sometimes going outside the realm of the law is the only way we’ll find them!” </p><p> </p><p>They were glaring at one another again, Kym almost shredding his couch cushion while he towered over her, a bag of mixed emotions and he couldn’t seem to select which one he wanted to feel at that moment. He shuffled, ready to walk away from her. Kym’s hand reached out to clasp his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>A terrifying growl crawled up his throat. “Let me go. Go back to the cave and support the madman you’re so infatuated over.”</p><p> </p><p>That was it for her. The pressure snapped. She never popped off on people, but misunderstandings were a thorn in her side.</p><p> </p><p>     “HOW DARE YOU. GOD DAMN IT, I AM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE AGAIN FROM THE PHANTOM SCYTHE OR FROM SOME FUCKING BOMB. NEVER. AGAIN. AND YOU, WILL. YOU. YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT. THE FACT THAT YOU SEE ME THIS WAY BREAKS MY FUCKING HEART!”</p><p> </p><p>She roughly pushed by him, heading to the front door and leaving. </p><p> </p><p>“Kym. Where are you goi--” The door shut with a slam. “KYM!”</p><p> </p><p>Will rushed out, chasing after her. Now she was the one stomping away down the snow covered streets. “Come on, you forgot your jacket. It’s freezing. Come back inside.” He reaches for her and it feels like she would shatter from his touch. She’s sobbing. Bawling her eyes out right in front of him. His heart stirred. It burned within the cold.</p><p> </p><p>     “Kym, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Her small hands grip for his shirt, squeezing it tightly. He doesn't have a jacket, how dare he lecture her about not having one. Her hands pull him back and forth, practically ripping the rest of the fabric already in shreds from his fight with Kieran. Kym screams, an anguish of frustration piercing the cold brisk air. </p><p> </p><p>     “I--I--I CAN’T WILL! I can’t lose anyone else, now that I know I can help prevent it. I can’t stand by and watch.” </p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a deep breath, unsure of how to respond. “You’ll catch a cold, come on...let’s go back inside and talk.”</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re so stupid. So dense…so stupid, Will.”</p><p> </p><p>Will’s now cold fingers slip to hers, holding them tightly. She’s shaking so much. Holding onto them tightly, he guides them back to the house. Once inside, he leads her to the couch, rubbing her back to calm her sobs. They sit in silence for minutes, Kym wiping away her tears; Will’s hand gently caressing her back in slow smooth motions. More minutes pass when she finally calms down, twisting her back to reach for her coat. Her frozen fingers slip inside the pocket, pulling out the pocket watch he had become accustomed to. His arm slipped from her back to the top of the couch, leaning forward to get a better look at it. She kept her head down, fingers tracing along some letters he couldn’t really see printed on the pocket watch.</p><p> </p><p>     “I want you to listen to my story, I don’t like misunderstandings, especially when they're personal.”</p><p>It was a long pause before she gathered up the courage to speak, Will patient with her.</p><p>     “I lost someone, right before the Ardhalis Train Station Bombing. My brother. He--wasn’t even supposed to be working that day, but he said it was something really important. I don’t really know what happened to him, I just know the Phantom Scythe was involved, and he was their target. He never came home that night. This was his watch, I’ve just---I just know there’s something I’m missing. I need to know, while also trying to prevent it from happening to others. This pain, this loss. I can’t stand by and watch it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. </p><p>     “I’m sorry. I should have realized sooner. You need closure too. I’m sorry for misunderstanding you, Kym. You have a heart of gold, I was just blind.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she looked up at him. They were close now. She embraced the warmth of his body and subconsciously snuggled closer. </p><p> </p><p>     “I didn’t join because of Kieran. All of that talk about him at the precinct. It was bullshit. I just wanted to make you jealous. I’m sorry. It was silly.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Me? Jealous what, why---Kym…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand gripped her tiny shoulder tighter. “I’m not going to turn you guys in. I want to be there beside you. Despite my hatred for Kieran right now...I want to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Did I succeed?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she thought he didn’t understand the question. Then the faintest laugh escaped him, until it belted out into a full laugh. It filled her heart, causing her breath to flutter at the sight of him <em> happy. </em>She sat there awkwardly, her body facing his now, her leg tucked upward onto the couch, just only slightly touching his thigh. </p><p>When he calmed down, a smirk played on his lips, she wasn’t used to such a conniving look. He ran a hand through his wet locks, chuckling the energy left over. He must’ve been freezing earlier walking home, but she was so caught up in apologizing she didn’t even think about it. About his well being. He was sure to catch a cold. His hands <em> were </em> cold when they touched her. He towered her on the couch, leaning forward, arm slipping further on the top of the cushion until she felt trapped. A good kind of comforting trapped. Kym held her breath. That cold hand now trailing to tickle her ear and push back her midnight locks. He whispered, she almost thought it non-existent. </p><p> </p><p>     “I think you’ve successfully made me jealous.” </p><p> </p><p>The confession was striking. Pulling her in, just as his body did. She subconsciously leaned in. Their eyes locked, breaths mingling. So close. <em> So close. </em> He was so beautiful. Ethereal. Majestic. A Prince, in any other reality. More than she ever deserved. But she couldn’t help herself. She wanted him anyway. </p><p> </p><p>     “Kym...May I?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were downward, gazing on at her lips. She nodded apprehensively, finally letting out that breath. He inhaled, leaning down to capture her lips gently. It was only a peck. But to her, it was <em> everything </em> she waited for. Her heart, now an open door, his kiss was the sun and her love now flourished into a flowery garden. He was going to pull back. By instinct that’s what Will does. He only tests the waters and then runs. She wasn’t going to let him. Kym’s hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer and fully capturing his lips this time. The moan from his throat caught her on fire. She obliged leaning forward, now both legs on the couch and taking control. He leaned back, gripping the top of the couch to hold him steady. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips were delicate with one another, only tapping and pecking. Neither were sure what to do, if they should continue or stop. <em> Neither wanted to stop. </em>Shockingly, Will made the first move. Tongue escaping between his lips and running along her bottom one. Kym gasped against his tender kiss, joining him and tangling their tongues together. Her fingers gripped him tighter, locks of hair damp and soft. How she’d dreamt of touching them this way. To tug on them. To make him moan for her. Her hands found their way to his ripped up shirt, completely tearing it apart and discarding it. Will inhaled, suddenly nervous and a blush creeping along his neck to his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>     “It was useless anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Cold fingers trailed his biceps, soft skin soothing upon her motions. He let out that moan for her. She wanted so much more. Soon, their kisses got heavy and sloppy, which resulted in giggles and laughter. They couldn’t continue without laughing. Bumping foreheads together while their hands caressed each other’s faces, Will gave her a few more tender kisses. It was such a sweet and tantalizing little bubble they encompassed.<em> It was all she ever needed. </em> Finally, she could express herself in anything but words. He gave her that chance. Even though they only kissed for a little while, it excited her to know he felt something for her. Maybe even the same way she did. All it took was Will’s rage and his ego beating Kieran to a pulp. She’d have to let them spar more often if it meant she got to experience <em> this </em> side of Will. </p><p> </p><p>They’d stopped their kisses, instead cuddling up on the couch with one of the plush blankets she had gotten him for Christmas the first year they met. He went ahead and started the fire for her, lecturing how she’d get a cold for running off like that. Kym didn’t bother with a retort, knowing full well he was going to be sick in the coming days. He broke the calming silence with the burning question, his hands threading through her short locks while she rested her head on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>     “How did Lauren meet Kieran?”</p><p> </p><p>     “The night of the double murder. When he let her get away.”</p><p> </p><p>His head perked, staring down at the girl cuddled in his arms. “So, he blackmailed her into working with him, to get whatever he wants?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled for a moment, pulling up the blanket more and tucking in her knees. “Not exactly. Lauren told me he...he hesitated. He could have killed her that night, but he didn’t. She still doesn’t know why.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Time stood still again. He assumed that was the end of their conversation on the matter. Kym whispered. “I think I know why.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>     “Obviously, he caught one glimpse of those pensive eyes and fell in love.” </p><p> </p><p>Why didn’t it surprise him that she ever took anything seriously. He laughed at her silliness, inhaling when her hand trailed up his bare chest to feel his heart beat. His elbow now resting on the arm rest pulled forward, hand falling to his face to hide the blush. </p><p> </p><p>     “I--I don’t know about that. Though, he may have an infatuation. I suppose to anyone else Lauren’s eyes would be intimidating, but Kieran isn’t exactly the brightest, if anyone could handle her, it’s him.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Neither of them are, but together, they shine pretty bright.” </p><p> </p><p>     “How poetic of you.”</p><p> </p><p>This time she leaned up, her hands falling from the blanket to visibly press her fingers together to make a ball. “I’m serious. Kieran is like an onion. He has many layers. Lauren just so happened to open one of those layers.”</p><p> </p><p>Will raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to tell him you compared him to an onion.”</p><p> </p><p>     “He does make people cry.”</p><p> </p><p>     “KYM!”</p><p> </p><p>     “Sorry, bad joke.”</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled, Kym getting comfy again and slowly drifting off, the warmth of his chest and the heat of his skin lulling her to sleep. His voice rumbled against her ear, soothing her.</p><p> </p><p>     “You think it’s for personal gain, his desire? Using cops, he must need some kind of information.” </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing her eyes, she let out a mumble. “I really don’t know. It’s a sensitive topic with them. I just know they both have a common goal. To take down the Leader. There’s a lot I don’t know. Something bad happened between them, causing some kind of rift. Whatever happened though, Kieran is a lot more protective than before. Lauren told me it bothers her. Apparently, he said he’d go against direct orders from the Leader if it meant any of us were harmed. He obviously thinks highly of Lauren, and cares about her well being over his own.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Disobeying the Leader of the Phantom Scythe would get him tortured or killed. They’re ruthless.” </p><p> </p><p>Kym raised an eyebrow at his response, but she was too tired to dwell on it, “I--it’s his choice.” Her mumbling incoherent by now; drifting off against him. It took her less than a few seconds to fall into slumber. Will exhaled gently, slowly slipping from her hold and tucking her in on the plush couch. Kissing her forehead, he gently brushed away a few strands of fallen hair upon her face. </p><p> </p><p>     "Goodnight, Kym.”</p><p> </p><p>Teeth clenching, Will quietly made his way down the hallway, reaching the top of the door and procuring a key. He checked once more at the couch to make sure Kym was asleep and unlocked the door. He slipped inside, closing it quietly and locking it. It was a normal office to anyone else, but this was his place of pondering. His temple of thought. He clenched his jaw again, hands turning to fists. His arm shot out, ready to hit the wall to his right, but he stopped short, his skin brushing along the wallpaper. <em> Fuck! </em></p><p> </p><p>His bare feet treaded toward the desk, wrapping around it to grudgingly sit down in the chair. He lost count of how many times his hands threaded through his locks, or his bad habit of chewing his nails got the better of him as he sat there in contemplation. He grabbed for the family photo placed on the desk. His mother, her soft blue eyes and gentle smile. <em> Who could no longer stand. Bed ridden and dying. </em> And his father, hardened with age and a defying presence. <em> The very man he could not disobey, no matter the circumstance.  </em></p><p> </p><p>     “I respect that about you, Purple Hyacinth. To disobey the Leader." <em>However, I don’t think I can...for Mother, and my Father certainly wouldn’t allow it.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness, you guys. I've been promising some Kywi ANYTHING for awhile. I really do plan on taking time to go through my WIP's of just Kywi and writing them. I have more angst prompts that will revolve around Kywi, and potentially the world of the Bombing Fic. So stay tuned, I hope you enjoyed~</p><p>It's so hard for me to write Kywi because they're just so...GOOD AND FLUFFY. If I even dare to write spice of them, I feel like I'm tainting Will. HE'S SO INNOCENT, AND I'D--MAKE HIM NOT INNOCENT. HAHA. I need him to be Dark!Will, or this isn't going to work. ;) hehe</p><p>I really love how this is a Kywi story and Kieran still gets abused.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>